30 Shards
by RavensFirefly
Summary: A series of 30 ficlets for the 30 Shards LJ community. All will revolve around the KohakuKagura pairing.
1. Her Eyes l Memories Theme

**AN:** So, I finally gave in and signed up for KohakuKagura over at the 30 shards community at Live Journal. And, I figured I'd go ahead and post the stories here as well. So, this shall be a series of 30 one-shots, all revolving around the KohakuKagura pairing.

By the way, for the curious, no, I haven't abandoned my InuSan stories. I'm just having a rather severe case of writers block when it comes to those stories. But I will continue them. For now, enjoy this.

**Disclaimer:** Kohaku and Kagura are characters of the animanga Inuyasha; which belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, not me.

.:-:.

He had seen her eyes flash with disgust as her wind-blades sliced mercilessly through the flesh of the unfortunate villagers.

He vaguely remembered seeing her eyes flash fiercely as her claws and teeth sank into the flesh and bone of invading demons.

He had seen worry and a hint of fear come across her eyes when she failed to successfully complete an assignment.

He vaguely remembered seeing worry and fear in her eyes when she failed to fully protect one of her comrades.

He had seen a subtle sparkle of happiness shine in her eyes when she managed to get away from him before he could give her any orders.

He vaguely remembered seeing a joyous glimmer in her eyes when she would lie in the grass with them, when they would have a free day.

"Damn it, Kohaku, _what_ are you looking at!"

Kohaku jumped, snapping out of his thoughts. He blinked and looked up to Kagura, obviously startled at the sudden outburst, "Ah... it's nothing." He said, looking away from the wind-user.

Kagura frowned, her crimson eyes narrowing as she moved closer to the taijiya, "Quit playing dumb. You've been staring at me all night!"

"I... didn't realize that." He replied quietly, his eyes remaining on the ground, even though he could feel Kagura watching him.

"Don't give me that!" She said, her voice raising slightly as she did so, "This hasn't been the first time I've caught you staring, Kohaku! Now what's your problem?"

His eyes remained fixed on the ground, as he remained silent for another moment. Then, he finally spoke up once more, though his eyes remained on the ground, "You... remind me of someone I think I knew."

The wind-user arched an eyebrow, giving him a somewhat confused look, "What?"

"Your... eyes." He said, looking up to meet her gaze hesitantly, "They're red... just like..."

"Just like..?" She asked, once he hadn't continued.

Once again, his gaze lowered to the ground, and he bit his lower lips lightly before replying, "Kirara."

_Kirara?'_ She repeated the word in her mind, blinking a couple times. She had heard that name before, but where? Then, it hit her. Wasn't 'Kirara' the name of that fire-cat demon that was always with that female demon exterminator, Sango? She decided to feign ignorance though, "Kirara?"

The taijiya nodded slowly, "Yeah... Kirara."

Should she urge him on? Should she see how much he remembered? She didn't think she should, but before she could stop herself, she was speaking again, "And who is Kirara, Kohaku?"

He was silent for a moment, before slowly shaking his head, "I... don't know."

Kagura looked at him silently, giving him an almost skeptical look. Finally, she nodded slightly, "I see..." She moved to stand up, but stopped abruptly when she felt Kohaku grip onto the sleeve of her kimono.

"Who is she?"

She turned to him once more, then settled herself back down beside him, "That's... something you'll have to figure out on your own." She herself wasn't sure what would happen to the young taijiya if and when he regained his memory again, so she felt it would be best to leave it at that.

He sighed, but nodded, all-too-easily accepting Kagura's answer. "It's probably better this way, right, Kagura?"

"What is?"

He shook his head and pulled his knees up a bit before replying, "Just... this."

Again, she raised an eyebrow at him. But, rather than question him about it, she merely shrugged it off and stood up, "Whatever you say, Kohaku." She brushed some dirt off of herself, than glanced down to him, "Come on, though. Naraku's probably waiting for us."

The taijiya looked up at her, and then nodded as he stood as well.

Sometimes, it was better to cling onto the memories you had, rather than fighting to remember everything. So, for now, he would hold onto the memory of her eyes; both the crimson eyes of Kagura, and the fragmented ruby eyes of Kirara.


	2. Tell Me l Death Theme

**Note:** Spoiler for manga chapter 374.

* * *

"So what's it like?" Kagura asked him once, after she had grown accustomed to him being near.

He turned to look up at her; his blank eyes blinking, "What?"

"Dying, Kohaku." The wind-user replied, looking at him closely, "What's it like to die?"

Kohaku looked away from her then, turning his gaze to the ground, "I don't remember."

**.:-:.**

"Why?" He asked her, once he had finally gathered the courage to do so, "A long time ago... why did you ask me what it's like to die?"

"Why?" Kagura repeated the question back to him, before smiling grimly and closing her eyes, "Because, Kohaku, freedom may only be achieved in death."

"And..?"

She opened her eyes again, and looked towards the sky as the wind around them seemed to pick up slightly, "And, I'm ready to accept that, if things come down to it."

He looked at her a moment more, then looked down to the ground, "I see."

"So, what's it like?"

Kohaku closed his eyes; faintly recalling the pressure of a body atop his, warm breath whispering across his face as a voice thick with pain and sorrow told him things would be okay, the feeling of warmth that person's voice brought him even though death had its' cold, vice-like grip on him.

"Peaceful." He replied finally.

**.:-:.**

It hadn't taken him long to figure out what had happened; the boy easily caught the slight, satisfied glint in Naraku's eye. But, the main giveaway had been the passive reply he received after asking about Kagura's whereabouts.

Closing his eyes, he tilted his head towards the sky, feeling the breeze tousle his hair.

'So... this is what it's like.'

Kohaku could almost hear her voice on the wind as it blew past his ears. And, as he opened his eyes again, he couldn't help but nod slightly.

"Yeah... it's just like that."


	3. Weapons l Weapon Theme

**Title: **Weapons**  
Squicks: **Blood.

**Summary: **Not all weapons are blades or elements.

**Shard # 10 - Weapon**

White became red. Black became blacker. Flesh became stained. And silver became rusted.

The metallic scent of blood clung to the air around them, just as the sticky substance clung to their bodies. Death... so much death, and for what? A single jewel shard that a village hadn't wanted to give up. Oh, they would've given it up to someone else, though. Someone who wasn't 'a female youkai or a mere boy', as the villagers had put it. Failure wasn't an option, though, so they had been forced to resort to drastic measures. Drastic measures... no, there was no need to sugar-coat things; they had been forced to resort to killing.

That had been a short time ago. Now, the two were on their way back to hand the shard over to the one person who never seemed to soil his own hands. The feather they rode upon carried them towards their destination rather swiftly. And, most of the ride passed without either saying a thing. Then, one chose to break the silence.

"It's us, isn't it?" Kohaku finally asked, his voice so low that the passing wind nearly canceled it out.

Kagura cast a quick glance over her shoulder at him, arching an eyebrow, "I thought you would've already realized that."

She had realized it soon after receiving her first assignment from Naraku. Since Kohaku had been with him longer, she had always assumed he already knew. That didn't appear to be the case, however.

"Doesn't it bother you?"

His voice once again interrupted her thoughts, and she frowned at the question. How could it _not_ bother her?

Rather than reply with some sharp remark, as she wouldn't normally done, the wind-user chose to answer his question with a question, "Doesn't everyone have their own type of weapons, Kohaku?"

The taijiya shifted his weight a little, and switched his gaze from the crimson-stained blade in his hands to the trees that passed below them, "But, we're not weapons, Kagura."

She 'tsk-ed', and shook her head. After everything he had been through; everything _he_ had put them through, he was still as naive as the child he was, "We are to him."


End file.
